Hana
(.....) |kanji =巻機山 花 Makihatayama Hana |dub = Hannah |gender =Female |blood = |birthday=March 25th, 2000 |instrument =Accordion |food =Pudding |color =White |japanese =Ikue Ootani }} Hana-chan '''(alias: '''Hana Makihatayama) is a baby entrusted to Doremi and the other apprentices after they witnessed her birth from the Blue Rose. Due to Hana-chan being chosen as the future Witch Queen, the Ojamajos had to protect and raise her on their own in order to make sure the evil Wizards didn't get a hold of her and use her abilities to take over the Witch World. Hana Makihatayama//Ojamajo Doremi 16/17/18 Bio Hana first came during Sharp after the girls witnessed her birth. For the next few years they began to raise her as their own child until Hana eventually forced herself to grow up in order to be with the girls more. Hana-chan is a very bright girl full of affection and curiosity that knows no bounds. Appearance Hana-chan is a fair skinned girl with wide, bright caramel colored eyes. She has very light blonde, puffy hair worn in low puffed pigtails held with peach colored scrunchies with a single wing attached to each one. Hana wears a simple white shirt with loose, feather sleeve shapes and a few flowers printed on it. Along with a pair of denim short-shorts with heart shaped pockets, and a simple pair of peach and white flats with pompoms on the back of them. For bedtime she normally wore an oversized pair of pastel green pajamas, decorated with flowers and frills. When Hana was first shown as a baby, she used to wear a white baby outfit with a frilly bib at the neck. Her hair was worn in a curly, single ponytail that split in the middle, held by a string of magical orbs. Later on, she began to wear her hair in pigtails, held by the Ojamajos' own crystal balls. She normally wore pink themed outfits at this stage. (For a look at Hana-chan's other outfits, visit Hana Makihatayama (Other Outfits) ) Personality Hana-chan is a childish little girl with a huge heart. Throughout the series, Hana's mentality has shown to age slowly and because of that she appears to be air-headed, somewhat slow with thought, and clueless. She doesn't really know any better because a lot of things in life are still new to her. Because of this though, Hana can often get herself or others into trouble even with pure, good intentions. Like all little children though, whenever she cries it can take her a while to calm down and she can throw tantrums when unhappy. Overall, Hana-chan is very affectionate and nice to others. This can make her seem annoying to some, but it also helps her befriend certain people. She is usually seen as adorable by most, and isn't the least bit spoiled by all of the attention she receives, and the simplest of things can manage to cheer her up or make her calm down. As an Ojamajo Hana-chan is the only full blooded witch with the Ojamajos. She can cast magic no matter what form so long as she has her magic bracelets and is wearing them. However, she will age down to her true age on nights of the New Moon. Hana-chan isn't clumsy with her spells, though they often end badly. Even though Hana-chan is a full-blooded witch, she still has to take exams. Due to Pop's young age, she usually took them at the same time, causing Pop to grow a little envious as Hana-chan was speeding past her and showing to be smarter sometimes. Hana-chan's Yousei is Toto and her crystal ball is a crystal orb. Spells *Transformation: Pretty Witchi Hana-chan chi! *Spell: Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii Ojamajo Doremi 16/17 Hana-chan is currently seven years old and was originally under the care of Majo Rika. She's gotten very good at magic due to the desire of wanting to see her "mothers" again and even skipped a few grades as a result. In fact, she got so strong that her crystal ball is currently bigger then Majo Rika's. Unfortunately, because she missed all of her friends, she gained a bratty, rebellious streak along the way and broke Majo Rika's most prized possession. Majo Rika got angry and spanked her for being so badly behaved. This prompted Hana-chan to go to the Witch Queen and demand to be watched by someone else, threatening to refuse to become the future Witch Queen. The Queen, with no choice, took the job from Majo Rika, which pleased the naughty Hana-chan. At the end of the second novel, the Ojamajos find out Hana-chan has come to Paris and travel to France to find her during the third novel. She has aged herself up again in order to fit in with them at high school, and it's explained that she came to find her little sister, a twin she's never known about. The reason for this was because whenever twins are born from the flower, the younger one is sent to live in the human world to avoid conflict over the throne. At the end of volume three they find out Hana-chan's younger twin, Yume, is being raised by the Queen's little sister "Majo Avenir" in Paris, France. However, after they meet her (17), she asks them not to reveal their identities to Yume until she is twelve, so they snuck by to see her in their dog forms. So far, Hana-chan wishes to become the next Queen, but she also plans on becoming a magic world doctor, having been inspired to do so after hearing about Non-chan. Momoko also suggested that she become a cheerleader for the school and has been doing very good with studying. A lot of the adults do not support her doctor dreams however, and to make sure she can do it they gave her two important tasks: To get more than four members of her cheerleading club before the end of April, and to keep her grades up. So far, Hana's teenage form was only shown wearing the uniform that Aiko and Doremi wear, as well as her witch uniform, which looks no different then it originally did. Her hair is exactly the same in style but worn with plain white scrunchies. The bow on her uniform is violet. Her past Every so many years, a new witch queen is born from the Blue Rose Garden. Doremi and co. happened to come by the garden seemingly on accident and, because they were the first people Hana-chan saw, had to be the ones to raise her. During Sharp, Hana-chan had to pass her baby exams. Most of them consisted of magical steps, but there were also non-magical steps as well. In Motto, Hana-chan was placed back in the Ojamajos' care when the former Queen cursed her to hate vegetables. In Dokkan, Hana-chan had to do the exams all of the original Ojamajos had to do during the first season. Relations with the other Ojamajo *Doremi: Most likely due to her being the very first person she saw, Hana-chan is the closest to Doremi. Normally Hana-chan is seen with her, and they share some similarities in personality. They both love the same television shows! *Hazuki: Hana-chan loves Hazuki, despite the multiple problems that arose. Such as Hana being kidnapped, or when Doremi accused her of turning Hana-chan into a wimpy girl. Compared to the others, Hazuki is not as close with Hana-chan during Dokkan and Naisho but she does love to make things for Hana-chan. *Aiko: At first, Aiko was afraid of being a bad mother to Hana-chan, but Hana loved her a lot and both she and Haruka showed her that just because her methods of love were different (masculine) it didn't make her any less of a loving mother. In Dokkan they are good friends but Aiko openly expresses how crazy she thinks Hana-chan is. *Onpu: Hana-chan seems to be very close to Onpu as well. Though Onpu didn't get to help take care of Hana-chan much because of her Idol status and being so busy, but she always made it up for her during the night and would come to tend to her. Onpu felt left out because of this, but she is a very loving and understanding mother. She is one of the only few who can be strict with Hana-chan, but in a caring way, which never upset Hana-chan. In Dokkan Hana kept trying to help Onpu when she seemed down or worn out. Though this kept resulting in small problems. *Momoko: Momoko wants to be considered Hana-chan's mother also and had to work very hard for Hana-chan to consider her as one. After she accidentally made her sick, she was discouraged until hearing Hana-chan say her name. In Dokkan they were classmates with Doremi. Every now and then, Momoko has a tendency to get a little frustrated with Hana-chan, since she liked the Baking Maho-dou. Which Hana-chan force changed into a jewelry themed one. *Poppu: As they are the youngest, Pop and Hana-chan get along very well and often take their exams together. Magical Doremi Hana-chan never appeared in the dub as it didn't continue after the first season. It was often rumored that her dub name was to be Flora however. Other voice actors and Names Image Songs *Watashi wa Ojamajo Hana-chan!! *Damon ne! Hana-chan Quotes Trivia *It was revealed Doremi was the one to give her the hair accessories she wears. *She is the Second Apprentice to be shown as Witch Frog. *Hana is the second main girl not to wear socks, the first being Onpu. *Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure resembles Hana-chan. They *both wear the same primary color theme of white with pale pink accenting, have a two-eared accessory, an association with cats, the same hair color (and possibly length). *Hana-chan is the only Ojamajo without a blood type listed. *Hana-chan is actually one of the least popular Ojamajo as some fans believe she got too much attention. *Originally it was implied that Hana was to wear the Motto/Naisho Witch Uniform in old beta artwork *Previous Beta Designs of Hana-chan include: #Short, curled inward pigtails with bangs reminiscent of Doremi's #No bangs, but puffed pigtails on top of the head. #No bangs, long puffed pigtails on bottom of the head. #Curly bangs and hair framing her face with more normal-style pigtails. #Short bangs with curly pigtails held by something. #Dog-like pigtails. #Curving inward bun-like pigtails. #Fancy, short curled pigtails. #A dress reminiscent of Onpu's but without the leggings. #A puffed blouse with skirt. #A smaller version of Onpu's dress. #The outfit she wears now but with sleeve alteration and design on the shirt. #A blouse with flowery skirt. #An outfit resembling the outfit she wears in the series. #Her outfit in series but with a skirt. #A T-shirt and shorts. #A tank-top with pleat skirt. Gallery/Screenshots For images related to Hana-chan, visit: Hana Makihatayama (Gallery) Category:Apprentice Category:Witch Category:Ojamajo Category:White Category:Female Category:Heroes